Saturday Nights
by Shyrgasse
Summary: Norway/Fem!Iceland/Denmark threesome.


**Got this idea from a suggested kink on livejournal. Usually don't do genderbender stuff but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Iceland had her own routines, and after living with her for centuries both Denmark and Norway knew them well. Too well. They both knew that Iceland like to have licorice only on Thursdays where she sucked, not chew on the ends until they dissolved into a sugary goo. On Fridays she would take a long bath where she soaked up to two hours before taking a hot shower. But on Saturday, was the day both male nations looked forward to.

Sitting on the couch together, Norway tried to keep his eyes on the TV, looking neutral and unperturbed, while Denmark did the opposite. He fidgeted and looked constantly for Iceland to arrive. It was almost nine when she finally left her bedroom wearing a ridiculously short miniskirt heading to the fridge for a midnight snack. She bent over as she looked and both men leaned forward to get a panty shot. That was the cue, what mood was she in on this Saturday. Did she want them? Who did she want? Was it both? Or was only one of them going to be lucky.

Swallowing thickly both males eyed her hotly trying to get a view of the color. Red always meant Iceland wanted Denmark. Black was a little bit more sinful and there for she wanted her older brother. Any other color meant she just wasn't interested except for one. White. Innocent pure white. The color both males knew signaled she wanted them both.

Sharp inhales of breaths could be heard as they both noted that she is wearing white that night. Instantly they both felt blood heading down south as they eye their youngest roommate stretch and reach inside the freezer picking out a Popsicle. Iceland smiles slightly as her pink lips encircles the popsicle and her hips saw ever so slightly as she left both males tripping over their tongues. Norway is up instantly but he can't help but notice Denmark is slow and stiff.

He pauses for a moment. These rare Saturday nights were one of the kinks Norway especially enjoyed. There was nothing better than rolling around in his sister's bed sharing each other. But when Iceland was not up for these mange trios, Denmark was Norway's lover.

"You go on ahead. I need a shower. Iceland would throw me out if I came to her all grimy after work."

Norway quirked and eyebrow before asking in disbelief, "You mean you didn't shower just in case?"

"I had her last week. I had no idea she would want a threesome today. Kinda thought you'd be picked. Run along now, I'll be in there shortly."

Shrugging and not really caring, Norway left the living room estimating how much alone time he would have with his sister. Entering her room, his mouth instantly went dry seeing her lounging comfortably with the cold Popsicle between her lips. Norway felt her hot stare that was questioning where Denmark was and Norway answered her comfortably, "He's on his way." before settling down on her bed next to her.

For a couple of seconds, Norway sat there eying her slide the Popsicle between her lips and listened to her erotic hums. Iceland forced the Popsicle out from between her lips making a resounding 'pop' causing a small amount of juice to dribble down the side of her mouth. Moving in Norway used the pad of his thumb to sweep the juice up and back onto her cool and waiting tongue. A small, strained moan reverberated from his throat before closing in and running his lips hers. Lazily her arms encircled his broader shoulders as the sucked and nipped each other's lips.

Deftly Norway's hands shimmied up Iceland's sides. Strongly Norway wanted nothing more than to stroke her breasts but he wanted to toy with his sister as long as he could before he had to share Iceland with Denmark. The tips of his fingers lightly grazed the sides of her breasts in a good, yet tickling fashion that caused her to arch up. Shortly afterwards, Norway felt cold liquid drip from her Popsicle and dribble down his neck.

Breaking their kiss, Norway leaned upwards and dragged his sister onto his lap. Before they kissed again, Norway lifted her shirt over her head, careful to not get any of its juices on it. Keeping her at arm's length Norway did what he always did, admire his sister's perfect, perk breasts. Iceland blushed fiercely at him with a slight irritating looks causing Norway to chuckle. It was a little bit too late for Iceland to act like a prude.

Stealing her Popsicle from her hand, Norway brought it his lips, sucking on the juices for a moment slyly. He could feel Iceland cold hands playing with his stomach and sides and kissing his neck trying to make him move. But Norway wanted to make sure his mouth was just the right amount chilled for what he was going to do next.

He let her pull his shirt over his head and allowed her to enjoy his body, but Norway sat still, allowing his hand to trail down to Iceland's perfect rump. Feeling his tongue numb with cold pain, he extracted the Popsicle from his mouth and instantly ran his frigid tongue along the sensitive part of Iceland's neck.

A strong gasp shook Iceland as she felt the contrast of heat on her skin, but Norway was just beginning. His spare hand grazed over her stomach and up to her nipples ever so lightly. Iceland shook and adjusted in Norway's lap impatiently. Her constant readjusting weight was driving Norway crazy as he felt Iceland rub against him accidentally. Forcefully Norway made Iceland bow back slightly before attaching his cold lips on a nub. Iceland squealed as she felt the combination of hot and cold contact her skin. Moving to other breast, Norway brought the dripping Popsicle against her skin causing his sister to squeal even louder.

Ragged breaths came quickly as Norway continue his ministrations of hot and cold. Norway let out a soft, frustrated breath as he felt Iceland grind against his strained bulge in his pants. Holding the Popsicle to her nipple, Norway took the moment to unbutton and unzip his pants, letting himself free. Sighing with relief Norway licked up the juices off Iceland's skin before capturing her lips. A gasp against his lips and Norway opened his eyes to see Denmark, naked and still hot and steamy from his shower up against Iceland sucking on a patch of skin on her collar bone.

"Jesus, Nor. I gave you ten minutes and Iceland is still not naked." Mathias joked as his hands began to fondle her breasts, making Iceland mewl loudly.

"Sorry, but I actually liked to enjoy my sister and not hurry things." Norway shot back playfully.

Denmark gave him a slight smile before bending over Iceland and giving Norway a light peck. "I guess… I'm just going to have to fix this."

"Would you two shut up." Iceland spoke moodily as she wiggled her hips impatiently.

Norway answered by leaning up and kissing her neck but Denmark laughed and said, "Certainly princess." His hands immediately slid down to her panties and grabbed her plump ass. Her chest thrust out tantalizingly to Norway who continued to roll Iceland's rapidly melting Popsicle against her skin. Denmark pulled at her hips and brought them to him. "Nor, pull off your pants."

Norway did as Denmark asked, but he couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on Denmark and Iceland in jealousy. They were kissing and Denmark's hands gripped her goose bumped skin making Iceland mewl in delight. Denmark was hot from his shower and no doubt his sister was enjoying the strong contrast. Quickly Norway slid down his pants and reached out for his sister that was too busy kissing Denmark. Norway didn't know if he should be jealous because Denmark was kissing his sister or the fact that Iceland was kissing Denmark. Either way Norway felt deeply left out so he pushed down her skirt and undies while the two enjoyed each other.

Swallowing thickly, Norway bent down to her soft, velvety folds and licked slowly. He heard his sister hitch in response. Denmark pulled her closer to himself as Norway bent down to lick some more, rolling his flicking his tongue lazily. Looking up he watched his sister grip and pull Denmark as she let out the cutest of mewls. Keeping his eyes on her, he brought the popsicle to her folds and watched her gasp and try to escape onto Denmark's lap. But Iceland was trapped between the two of them.

Norway smirked as he watched his sister glare down at him hotly. He removed the popsicle and licked the two sweet juices. He rotated between the two actions, bringing the cold icy treat onto Iceland and before licking it up. Iceland's legs began to shake. Her breaths were coming quick as her chest began to rise quickly. Denmark rubbed his hands along her sides before sucking a path along her neck and shoulder.

"You like what your brother is doing?" Denmark murmured against her skin. "God Ice, you such a little-"

Denmark's voice broke off from a jab from Iceland. "Finish that sentence and I will ban you from my bed for a month."

Norway smiled at his sister's hot attitude before sitting up and kissing her with his wet lips. She reacted positively, linking her arms around Norway before sliding onto his lap and straddling him. Smirking against her lips, Norway gave Denmark a smug smile. Desperate for Iceland's attention once more, Denmark peppered her shoulders with kisses. "Don't be mad," He breathed as his fingers reached around and tweaked her nipples slightly. "You know you like this."

That was true. At that moment, Iceland was tossing her head back and forth and Norway had to settle on giving Iceland soft nips along her neck. Even though Norway was not kissing Iceland, he was still in the best position. He could feel Iceland grinding herself against his thigh, and her small, soft hands were running down her chest. Simply put Norway was in heaven.

"Why don't you climb onto your older brother?"Denmark encouraged and Norway swallowed thickly, thinking the exact thing.

Whimpering from a rough tweak of the nipple, Iceland nodded and lifted up slightly on her knees before reaching down and taking a hold of Norway. Slowly he pumped his length and Norway let out a soft, pleased moan before he felt Iceland sink down on him, hot and wet.

Norway's hands balled up into the sheets as he struggled not to flip his sister over and drill her into the mattress. He loosened his grip once he felt her begin to rock herself downwards before leaning back on one arm and resting her head on Denmark's shoulder. Neither of the males moved, they just watched her pale body move to take Norway in while letting out pleased sounds. Especially for Norway it was hypnotic watching his sister's breast bounce as she sunk onto him, but eventually he wanted more of that heat and gripped her hips to move her faster against him.

After that, everything began to move once more. Denmark began to kiss her neck and shoulder again as Norway propelled her lithe body faster onto his length. Generously Iceland began to let out moans as her cheeks tinted pink. She liked having both of them even though both of the males wanted nothing more than to keep her to themselves for a passionate session with Iceland. Denmark demonstrated this by kissing her hotly and Norway countered back but spiking his hips up to meet his sister. It was a miracle that it didn't break out into a brawl between Norway and Denmark. They didn't like to share Iceland nor each other at times. If this wasn't Iceland, this simply would not work out.

How it always did and things slowed down between the two of them when Norway leaned up and forced Denmark's chin away from Iceland so he could receive a kiss of his own. Hotly they swapped spit as Iceland kept moving on Norway causing him to grip Denmark harshly. Norway wanted more and almost wanted to demand Denmark to slip behind him as he rocked into his sister. But this was Saturday and things worked on Iceland's terms only.

Knowing that, Denmark leaned back and watched Iceland enjoy her older brother while lightly running his hand over his erection. Iceland whipped back her head as loud slapping skin sounds resonated. He drank in the sight of the two siblings enjoying each other with a wide smile. He could jerk to it until he came but Iceland would be disappointed. And he most certainly did not want to disappoint the princess. Luckily for him, Iceland had invited him to join in.

Lightly Denmark pushed Iceland forward, her arms flaying around her older brother's shoulders as they kissed and moaned softly against each other's lips. For Denmark it revealed the younger nations plump ass. Gripping it lightly, Denmark relished the soft, chubby butt. Spitting on his fingers he lead them to her puckered hole and pushed slightly in. Instantly he heard a loud coo come from her lips.

"Oh god, she's too cute, riding you like that Norway and makin' them sounds." Denmark commented as he pushed a solo digit further inside, trying to slick up her insides as best as he could. Norway didn't answer for he was too busy enjoying a wet kiss while shoving himself into that wonderful wet, heat. Denmark spat on his fingers again before inserting another finger causing Iceland to moan even louder. "She's so cute wanting you like that, Norway."

Moving his lips from Iceland Norway said in a thick voice, "Dear god Denmark, please shut up. You're ruining this."

Denmark merely chuckled as he moved his fingers rapidly between Iceland's cheeks. With a pat on the butt, Denmark signaled Iceland he was done prepping and for her to hold still. Only the sounds of ragged breaths could be heard as Denmark repositioned on himself behind Iceland and slowly sunk in her other hole. Norway let out a whoosh of air as he felt the shape of Denmark's erection graze against his own.

The two males began to grunt as they tried to move in Iceland, whom had become silent as she began to rub herself. She was always so silent as she tried to search for her orgasm. It was almost scary, as if the younger nation didn't particularly enjoy what the two males were doing to her. But both Denmark and Norway could feel her body tightening and quivering around them. And she looked so cute leaning over Norway with one arm to balance herself. Norway took the opportunity to kiss her as he slowly rocked up into her taunt body.

Denmark kept his pace deeper and quicker than Norway's as he watched Norway kiss her intimately. He always had a thing for both nations and found it to be his eye candy as he kept his pace up. And the sounds that were coming from Norway's lips was like music to Denmark's ears. He knew his long time lover was close and wasn't too surprised when he felt him rock up into Iceland erratically and sloppily until he finally released and slumped back into the bed.

Knowing that Iceland was all his, Denmark took her firmly by the hips and moved her completely onto his lap. His lips latched onto her neck and his hands roamed her breasts and sides while Iceland worked her body closer and closer. Her muscles clenched down and Denmark heard Iceland let out a long constrained moan as she finally went over the cliff. Knowing that Iceland was satisfied for the week, Denmark moved quickly with the goal of finishing.

Stiffening Denmark finished with a loud, "Fuck" and released Iceland who settled down in his brother's arms and Denmark joined them by wrapping an arm around Iceland's hips.

For a moment all three of them laid there kissing each other until Iceland got up, stretched and grabbed a towel. Silently she left, leaving the two males on her bed. Iceland wouldn't want them there when she got back so they silently left her room to sit on the couch. Exhausted but very pleased they both watched a pointless program as they heard the sound of the shower running. Already they were wondering about next Saturday.


End file.
